finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Daguerreo
Daguerreo is an optional location in Final Fantasy IX. It is located on an island near the Forgotten Continent, and can be reached only by airship or Choco. A library of sorts, it origins are mysterious and unexplained. Its denizens come from all over the world, ranging from scholars to refugees. Some of the best weapons and armor in the game can be bought or synthesized here. This may reflect the location's vast collection esoteric knowledge. Despite its many tomes, Daguerreo's lower levels are flooded. Quests People to meet The player can find the Engineer Zebolt from Lindblum near the right entrance on the second floor. Zidane will also encounter a Cleyran survivor, Forest Oracle Kildea. Gilgamesh also resides in Daguerreo, although he won't reveal his name until certain criteria are met. Stellazzio The Capricorn Stellazzio coin is found on the right of the entrance in Daguerreo. Young Man and Sales Clerk's debate To the left of Zebolt, the shop's Sales Clerk and a Young Man are having a heated exchange. If the player agrees with the Young Man he will give the party the rare Flare card. Next, the player can stand on the Sales Clerk's side and she will give the party the rare Meteor card. Leviathan Altar On the third floor's balcony, there is a stone that affects the altar at the entrance: after activating it, the statue in the first floor allows the player to turn Ore into Aquamarine, one for every four Ore. Opening the weapon shop To open the weapon shop the player must fix the lift to the library's upper levels. Below the Weaponsmith there are three levers and three platforms. To the right there is a staff leaning against the bookshelves. #Lower the left lever until the platform is level with the floor. #Examine the wall behind the lowered platform to find a hole. #Insert the staff that is in front of the bookcase into the hole. #Lower the right lever until the platform is at floor level. #Step on the platform and press . Gilgamesh The master treasure hunter, the Four-Armed Man, can be met in Daguerreo. If the player attains the highest Treasure Hunter Rank he is revealed to be Gilgamesh. If the player challenges him to a game of Tetra Master they find he plays with the rare airship cards, and extremely rarely even with the Invincible card, one of the game's most powerful cards. After he's revealed his identity as Gilgamesh he leaves and can no longer be challenged for a game of cards. Excalibur The Old Man near the inn on the top floor mentions an item called Magical Fingertip, which the player can then win at the Treno Auction House and bring to him in exchange for Excalibur, one of Steiner's best weapons. Renaming party members A Researcher in the middle level allows the player to rename any of the characters when the player shows him the Namingway card. To reach the middle level the player must examine the block next to the Medicine Shop to release an obstruction. The ladder to the middle floor is behind the scholar searching for a book. The book is at the stack of books on the right. Hidden items There are two Elixirs on each side of the middle floor. Treasures *Capricorn *Rank S Medal *Elixir x2 *Excalibur *Flare card* *Meteor card* :* Only one of the above cards can be obtained. Shops Synthesis Expert's Shop Arguing Sales Clerk's Medicine Shop Weaponsmith's Shop Musical Themes The theme that plays in Daguerreo is called "Daguerreo, the Hermit's Library". Gallery Etymology ru:Дагеррео Category:Final Fantasy IX Locations Category:Towns